Sleepless Nights, Dreamy Frights
by Yellowjay
Summary: Hey, guys, it's CAndy (Chucky/Andy)! Andy is having some trouble getting to sleep... and this leads to complications with his redheaded companion! Whatever is a doll to do?


**Helloooo! Thanks to wonderful FFN user, KAirismatic, I now ship Chucky/Andy. Yes, this is an unusual pairing. Does that make me weary of it? Absolutely not. Because it is cute as heck. So, this writing prompt was given to me by KAirismatic herself, and you should go check out her stories! They are AMAZING.**

**Without further ado... Enjoy!**

_"Andy," _a low voice growled from the other side of the bed. "Will you fucking _quit moving around_? Some of us are trying to fucking _sleep_!"

"Sorry," the man whispered, rolling over to face Chucky. "I'm trying to get in a comfortable position."

"Well, maybe the couch would be a bit more '_comfortable_' for you," the doll remarked sarcastically, scowling. "That way I can fucking get some peace!"

"I'm sorry," Andy repeated, frowning. "I really am, Chucky, I just… can't sleep."

Chucky groaned and sat up, crossing his arms and glaring at the man. "Why the fuck not?"

"I don't know…" Andy murmured, pulling his blankets up higher around his shoulders. "I've just got a lot on my mind, I guess…"

Chucky stared at him for a moment, his brain racing with unspoken thoughts as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do. He couldn't exactly express any sort of worry at Andy's statement. No, that was much too _soft _for him. But he also couldn't act like he didn't care, because that would put Andy in a spot of disappointment and possibly even slight depression at the thought that Chucky didn't care. Not to mention that it would make Andy keep shifting restlessly. Chucky savored his sleep, and wasn't about to let it dwindle.

"Erm.. do you, uh… want to… talk about it?" he asked almost inaudibly, his cheeks growing pink in the darkness. He was staring down at the bed, not daring to meet the other man's eyes, so Andy's silence was tormenting.

"Well," Andy began softly, finally, ridding Chucky of the burden that he may have said the wrong thing. "I've been really overwhelmed with all the overtime my boss is making me put in lately…"

Well, that was a start. Chucky waited patiently for Andy to continue, not saying anything for the hope that this would be a quick process and they could both go to sleep.

"And… and my Mom called me yesterday, and she's in debt… she's moving in with my cousin…" Andy said quietly. Chucky still didn't say a word, until he heard the phrase…

"And the nightmares keep me up…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he interrupted, his attention now completely on Andy. "Back the fucking truck up. _What _nightmares?"

"Um.. I, um…" Andy hesitated, swallowing hard. "I've been… having bad dreams…"

"And you didn't say a fucking word about it?" Chucky demanded, narrowing his eyes. Andy slowly shook his head, and the doll groaned. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because… I didn't want to bother you…" Andy whispered shamefully. He moved the covers off his legs and slid to the edge of the bed. "I'm just going to go sleep on the couch…"

"_No_," Chucky said sharply, lunging for Andy and grabbing his sleeve before he could go. "Get your ass back over here. What the _fuck_ were you thinking, keeping it from me?"

Andy complied and moved back under the covers. "I didn't think you'd… care…" he admitted.

Chucky groaned internally. Sometimes, even _he _questioned whether he needed to buck up on the compassion he showed towards the other man… Nah.

"Of course I fucking care," he growled. "Why the fuck wouldn't I? Don't be such a fucking ignoramus, Andy."

"I'll be still…" Andy promised, laying back down on his side, facing the doll, and closing his eyes. "Tell me if I'm keeping you up…"

Chucky watched him lie motionless for a minute before slowly laying down beside him. He waited a full five minutes, almost certain that the man had finally drifted off, before slowly reaching out a shaking hand and brushing Andy's hair off his forehead. He scooted closer, snuggling up to the man. He looked around to make sure he wouldn't be seen (though there wasn't a big chance of being seen in an almost-empty bedroom), then gingerly kissed Andy's forehead. He finally shut his eyes and rested his head against the man's chest, sighing quietly in content as he listened to the man's heart thump steadily.

He just barely missed the smile that crossed Andy's lips.

**I stole the "Back the fucking truck up" line from Every Wolf Has Its Howl, so... Thanks, friend! ;)**

**Hugs to my thugs!**


End file.
